Jack Skellington/Team IvanRider and DioptricCanine8
|-|Classic Jack= |organization=Halloween Town |health=4 |health#=145 |stamina=5 |stamina#=200 |attack=4 |attack#=29 |defense=2 |defense#=17 |accuracy=3 |accuracy#=27 |evasion=3 |evasion#=32 |effects= * * |bio=Jack Skellington became the ruler of Halloween World; yet he felt there was something essential to making the holiday worthwhile that he couldn't quite grasp. He learned that it was fellowship, family, and kindness that made any holiday worthwhile. But before that, he found Halloween to be mindless. Why did other holidays have joy, while he dwelled in graveyards and had to make due with scaring others? Desperate to give his quasi-life a new purpose, Jack tried to take over Christmas...with disastrous results. Now, wherever his archenemy Oogie Boogie shows up, it's up to Jack to help Santa save Halloween and Christmas alike - and every other world and holiday along the way.}} |name2=Bone Daddy |stamina2=16% |target2=One Enemy |hits2=3 |hitcrit2=70%/40% |cooldown2=1 round |type2=Ranged Melee Summon |effects2=Fires detachable rib, then Zero fetches and Jack melee battles. |name3=Skeleton Dance |stamina3=5% |target3=All |hits3=N/A |hitcrit3=N/A |cooldown3=1 round |type3=Magic Buff Debuff |effects3=Notes of power. Heals allies 10% of health and annoys enemies. |name4=Summon Werewolf |stamina4=4% |target4=One Enemy |hits4=5 |hitcrit4=67%/54% |cooldown4=2 rounds |type4=Summon Slashing |effects4= }} |-|Santa Jack= |organization=Halloween Town |health=5 |health#=187 |stamina=5 |stamina#=200 |attack=4 |attack#=29 |defense=2 |defense#=17 |accuracy=3 |accuracy#=27 |evasion=3 |evasion#=32 |effects= * * * * |bio=Jack Skellington became the ruler of Halloween World; yet he felt there was something essential to making the holiday worthwhile that he couldn't quite grasp. He learned that it was fellowship, family, and kindness that made any holiday worthwhile. But before that, he found Halloween to be mindless. Why did other holidays have joy, while he dwelled in graveyards and had to make due with scaring others? Desperate to give his quasi-life a new purpose, Jack tried to take over Christmas...with disastrous results. Now, wherever his archenemy Oogie Boogie shows up, it's up to Jack to help Santa save Halloween and Christmas alike - and every other world and holiday along the way.}} |name2=I Trust Sally! |stamina2=10% |target2=All Enemies |hits2=9 |hitcrit2=100% |cooldown2=4 rounds |type2=Summon |effects2=Sally will show up and stitch horrible premonitions into enemies' minds. |Multi-Function Level 6=4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1=Most Intriguing Present |Level 6 Tab Name 2=1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3=2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4=3 |name3a=Select a present... |stamina3a=(See other tabs.) |target3a=(See other tabs.) |hits3a=(See other tabs.) |hitcrit3a=(See other tabs.) |cooldown3a=(See other tabs.) |type3a=Select |effects3a=(See other tabs.) |name3b=A Bat in Place of This Old Rat |stamina3b=5% |target3b=One Enemy |hits3b=1 |hitcrit3b=56%/48% |cooldown3b=1 round |type3b=Summon |effects3b=Bats come flying out of the box. |name3c=Killer Duck Toy |stamina3c=5% |target3c=One Enemy |hits3c=1 |hitcrit3c=56%/48% |cooldown3c=1 round |type3c=Summon |effects3c= |name3d=Tree-Eating Snake |stamina3d=5% |target3d=All Enemies |hits3d=3 |hitcrit3d=100% |cooldown3d=1 round |type3d=Summon |effects3d=Nobody wants to get eaten by a giant snake. Or have snakes do other things to them. Why did it have to be snakes? |name4=Bumpy Sleigh Ride |stamina4=18% |target4=All Enemies |hits4=18 |hitcrit4=100% |cooldown4=3 rounds |type4=Summon Ranged |effects4=Summons cannons. }} |-|Pumpkin King Jack= |organization=Halloween Town |health=4 |health#=145 |stamina=5 |stamina#=200 |attack=5 |attack#=47 |defense=3 |defense#=35 |accuracy=4 |accuracy#=41 |evasion=3 |evasion#=32 |effects= * * * |bio=Jack Skellington became the ruler of Halloween World; yet he felt there was something essential to making the holiday worthwhile that he couldn't quite grasp. He learned that it was fellowship, family, and kindness that made any holiday worthwhile. But before that, he found Halloween to be mindless. Why did other holidays have joy, while he dwelled in graveyards and had to make due with scaring others? Desperate to give his quasi-life a new purpose, Jack tried to take over Christmas...with disastrous results. Now, wherever his archenemy Oogie Boogie shows up, it's up to Jack to help Santa save Halloween and Christmas alike - and every other world and holiday along the way.}} |name2=Pumpkin Fire Breath |stamina2=12% |target2=One Enemy |hits2=1 |hitcrit2=64%/38% |cooldown2=1 round |type2=Ranged |effects2= |name3=Red and Black and Slimy Green |stamina3=15% |target3=One Enemy |hits3=4 |hitcrit3=70%/52% |cooldown3=2 rounds |type3=Melee |effects3=Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine! |name4=Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin King |stamina4=20% |target4=All Enemies |hits4=3 |hitcrit4=100% |cooldown4=3 rounds |type4=Summon |effects4=Stampede of Halloween Town residents coming through! }} Trivia * In behind the scenes extras material, the creative team behind the movie stated that the goal behind Jack was to be "The Grinch...but in reverse." * In spite its age, the video game sequel Oogie's Revenge remains in high demand - and expensive - on Amazon. * Moves in Jack's moveset above either allude to the movie or to Oogie's Revenge. Kingdom Hearts was not used as a reference, though it was considered. * Zero is used similarly to how Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat uses Lockheed. Recruitment quote "Ah yes, Agent! I have SO MUCH to offer! Joy to your team, and screams galore in store for those who'd side with that no-account Oogie Boogie!!!" Credits For purposes of the Christmas contest, the following editors contributed the following to this article: Team-up bonuses * Not of This Earth * Bloodlust * Hot Stuff * Toxic Personality * Big Mouth * Familiar * Joy to the Season: Team-up with any other Christmas-themed hero. See also * Christmas Challenge: Teams forum thread * DioptricCanine8 * Dozerfleet Megaverse Heroes index by IvanRider External links * Jack Skellington article at Disney Wiki Category: Christmas Teams Challenge Category: Male Category: Non-Marvel Category: Disney Category: Animation Category: Movies Category: Video Games Category: Infiltrators Category: 135 CP